


Memories

by SereRimoldi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Amnesia, Amor - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereRimoldi/pseuds/SereRimoldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego del accidente Harry no recuerda absolutamente nada y Louis decide contarle todo lo que vivió junto a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

\- ¿Cómo puedes haberlo olvidado todo? Esto no puede estar pasando. Harry, ¿no me recuerdas? soy yo, Louis, tu novio. No puedo creer que el accidente haya provocado esto. ¿En serio no recuerdas todos los momentos que pasamos juntos? Piensa, yo se que te acuerdas. La primera vez que nos vimos fue aquel día en la plaza, donde solíamos ir cuando eramos niños. Yo en ese momento tenía ocho años y tu tan solo seis. Eramos muy pequeños Harry y no hacíamos más que jugar y hacer tonterías. ¿No recuerdas cuando teníamos once y nueve años, cuando casi prendemos fuego la cocina tratando de hacer una torta de cumpleaños para tu mamá? ¿Como puedes haber olvidado las tardes que pasamos juntos en mi casa simplemente construyendo carpas con mantas y sillas? Yo se que recuerdas esa vez que mi padrasto nos llevó al zoologico y nos perdió porque nos quedamos mirando y discutiendo el porque las girafas tenían el cuello tan largo. ¿No recuerdas tu cumpleaños numero 13? Cuando invitaste a todos tus amigos y amigas y te pusiste celoso cuando conquetié con una de ellas. Aquel también fue el año que me confesaste que no te gustaban las chicas. Recuerda, yo te dejé de hablar por un tiempo porque sentía, ¿asco? Era un joven muy tonto. Me acuerdo que tu sufriste un montón por mi culpa, habías perdido a tu mejor amigo. Pero luego yo me di cuenta de que tu sexualidad no cambiaría nada entre nosotros. Perdón Harry, ahora pienso lo que he hecho y estuvo muy mal, no quería hacerte llorar. Entonces luego tu me perdonaste y sigo sin poder creer como lo hiciste. Eres un chico muy bueno, yo no lo merecía. ¿Y tampoco recuerdas lo que pasó aquella navidad? Nuestras familias habían decidido pasarla juntas en tu casa y luego de brindar a las doce subimos a tu habitación. Para ese entonces yo había recien cumplido los 18 y había tomado algo de alcohol. Como estaba muy cansado me acoste en tu cama y tu aprovechando mi situación me confesaste todo lo que sentías. Me dijiste que me amabas, que no sabías como, pero te habías enamorado de mi. Yo estaba algo borracho, pero conciente y esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos. Pero no llegué a formular palabra, tu ya habías cortado el espacio que había entre nosotros con un tierno beso. El mejor que jamás me habían dado, de hecho. Pero tu te separaste dejandome con ganas de más. Realmente me había encantado, fue algo raro, pero perfecto. Yo pensaba decirtelo todo lo que había sentido, pero tu te fuiste corriendo, asustado de lo que podría llegar a decir, supongo. Yo estaba cansado y algo confundido y a causa de los efectos del alcohol me quedé dormido. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y si, recordé todo. Pero cuando vi a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto. Tu me habías llevado a mi casa como a un niño pequeño hasta mi casa que en ese tiempo quedaba a menos de una cuadra de la tuya. Y esa mañana necesitaba verte, deseaba tenerte a mi lado. Entonces corrí hasta tu casa y te dije todo en tan solo cuatro palabras: "Yo también te amo". Y a partir de ese día fuimos inseparables. Llevamos nuestra relación en secreto ya que temíamos que nuestros padres reaccionaran mal. Un año, dos años, y recién ahí le contamos a mi madre lo nuestro. ¿No recuerdas su cara? Llevaba en el rostro una gran sonrisa, ya que estaba feliz de que haya encuntrado a una persona que me ame tanto como yo a ella. Y ese fue el momento que nos llenamos de valor y le dijimos a todos cuanto nos queríamos. Algunas recciones fueron buenas, otras no tanto, pero juntos logramos superarlo. Y luego cuando cumpliste los 18 decidimos hacer un corto viaje a las afueras de londres, donde la luna fue testigo de esas noches llenas de amor. Y seguimos juntos, felices y enamorados. Tal vez a veces peleabamos, pero aquellas discuciones solo duraban minutos. Pero hace unas semanas lo peor pasó Harry. ¿No te acuerdas? Estabamos en mi coche cuando un auto que pasó en rojo y nos chocó del lado derecho, donde tu estabas sentado. Te llevaron al hospital y estabas muy grave. Entraste en coma y yo no sabía que hacer. No podía perderte, no Harry. Y luego, hoy, cuando estaba en mi casa preparando la comida tres semanas despues del accidente me llamaron y me dieron la noticia. Mis días de tristeza y preocupación se habían acabado, te despertaste Harry. Y entonces vine corriendo al hospital, pero me dieron la peor de las noticias, no recordabas ni tu nombre. Eres Harry Edward Styles, naciste el primero de febrero de 1994 en Cheshire. ¿Eso tampoco lo recuerdas? - dijo Louis con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- No, lo siento, no se quien eres y tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que dices.  
Entonces Louis estalló en llanto, si, lo había perdido, no recordaba absolutamente nada. No podía ni quería creerlo, tantos años de amor y felicidad quedaron en el olvido.


End file.
